


Autres temps, autres mœurs.

by FuzzyMelonLord



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged up Ken Amada, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Timeline, Crossover, Gen, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyMelonLord/pseuds/FuzzyMelonLord
Summary: Other times, other customs.Ken Amada, a third year at Gekkoukan High joins his class on a trip to Tokyo, his last trip before graduating high school and returning to fight in the Shadow Operatives. Unlucky for him, he will return to the fight sooner than expected. How will Ken fair when he takes off his mask.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came to life specifically because Ken was born the same year as Makoto, Haru, and Akechi. So I wanted them to meet outside of the Persona Q games so their ages would be canon to the year! Keep in mind though, i haven't gotten to play much of Persona 5 Royal yet, so none of those new story points will be in here, and i've also not been able to play Persona Q2, which gives us canon interactions between Ken and the Phantom Thieves, so their interactions here will be based off of how i see them acting towards each other! I hope y'all enjoy!

To say that Tokyo was bigger than Tatsumi Port Island was an understatement. Sure, Ken had left home previously at the invitation of Yukari or Junpei, but those instances were far and few between. After leaving the Shadow Operative, the young man had seen less and less of his old companions. While this saddened him, he knew it was simply because they were doing their best to keep the world safe. 

He did miss them, but recovering his childhood had become a priority. He had lost so much to his need for revenge and shadow fighting back in the day. The least he could do for himself was finish school without outside issues, that’s why he had quit the Shadow Operatives.

“President Amada? Are you alright?” Ken snapped back to reality, facing his classmate and current Student Council Vice President, Rurikawa Erina, she was kind and rather soft spoken but had a tendency to say...rather strange things at times. Despite her seeming off putting to others at times, Ken found her presence comforting. 

Ken flashed her a small smile at the black haired girl. “Yeah, just taking in the sights. You don’t have to worry about me Rurikawa.” His attention brought a soft blush to her cheeks. 

“Oh um, sorry if I was bothering you Amada-san! The teacher said that...as long as we got back before sundown we could go explore the town.” She paused, looking like she had more to say. So Ken kept silent, watching the female fidget with the hem of her sleeves. “I heard there was an airsoft shop in Shibuya. I was wondering if you would...want to go with me?” Ken tilted his head at her request. While he wasn’t very interested in things like that, it would be nice to spend time with his fellow council member.

So with a smile and a nod, Ken agreed. “We can probably grab a bite to eat while we are there as well. Let’s drop off our luggage and meet back down here?” The male suggested, taking a glance around the hotel lobby and watching his classmates. The other 3rd years mingled, keeping to their cliques and friend groups. Most of Ken’s friend group consisted of underclassmen, and as this was a trip for the 3rd year class, he had few people to converse with at present. 

As the two separated to their rooms, he went back to his contemplation's from earlier. Being in Tokyo, he could probably reach out to Yukari, she did quite a bit of filming in the area but he wasn’t sure if she would have time to visit with him and it wouldn’t hurt to message her to ask. 

Before he could truly delve deep into his thoughts again, the sound of footsteps echoed behind him. They weren’t particularly loud but his years of fighting had enhanced his sense of hearing, causing him to pick up on things that most people would pay no mind to. 

“Hey Ken! Wait up!” The familiar voice caused him to halt in place, craning his neck around to get a glance at the male coming up behind him.

“Hurry it up, Kobayashi.” Ken retorted, a small coy grin on his lips as he waited for the Treasurer.

The ginger groaned, lightly punching Ken’s shoulder, “Come on, man. How long have we been friends. Using my surname is cold, dude.” 

Ken could feel his eyes roll on reflex, Haruto tended to be a bit overdramatic. It could be a bit annoying at times, but Ken had learned to tune him out during the 4 years they had been friends.

Not dignifying his friend with a response, Ken continued walking towards their shared room. Haruto grumbled at Ken ignoring him but followed along. 

“You have any plans for your first day, man? I hear the girls in Tokyo are like a whole other breed of cuties!” Haruto exclaimed, single minded as always. Now, Ken liked Haruto but...he sometimes reminded the male of Junpei too much for his liking. It felt like he was 10 years old and living with SEES again, thankfully Junpei had mellowed out a bit over the years. That and Chidori had him wrapped around her little finger, especially now that they were expecting their first child. 

“I do actually, Rurikawa and I are going to go visit an airsoft shop.” He explained, “She probably wants to add to her model collection.” Ken could almost feel Haruto cringe. 

“A girl shouldn’t be into stuff like models and weapons. It’s totally uncute.” He complained. “If only she didn’t have such a weird hobby, i would totally ask her out!” Ken bristled at the comment, thinking back on his comrades.

“A girl can enjoy anything she wants to enjoy. It’s pretty dumb to try and limit their interests just because of their gender.” He decided to leave it at that as he swiped his keycard in front of the door to their room. Hoping that their other two roommates were still down in the lobby so that he could get first dibs on beds.

“Whatever you say man.” It was pointless arguing with Haruto any further. There was nothing Ken could say to change the mind of someone less mature than himself so it would just be a waste of effort, Haruto would have to come to that understanding on his own. Ken decided to drop the subject, hoping that his friend would do the same.

It was silent for a few minutes as the two boys got settled into the room, picking the bed closer to the door (Ken prefered to be closer to the exit anyway). Quietly, Ken began to take his clothes out of his suitcase so that he could hang them up in the room’s closet.

“So...you and Rurikawa. You guys are going to that shop alone right?” The proding question caught Ken off guard.

“I suppose so, I don’t think Rurikawa has too many friends so I was probably the only one invited.” He explained. A small frown worked its way onto his face as he noticed the wrinkles already setting into his pants from their short time in his luggage.

“Dude, that’s totally a date. You know Rurikawa totally has the hots for you right?”

“Alright, i’m ending this conversation.”

“Oh come on man!”


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So get ready to see some familiar faces in the chapter! I did have to look up stuff about model guns, because the only models i know about are gunpla models! But this chapter was fun to write.

Well...this place wasn’t shady in the slightest.

Ken glanced around the back alley, It was a small crowded area that was partially filled up with bikes. Graffiti littered the walls in front of the shop and gave Ken a sense of unease, as if he was expecting someone to jump out and attack them. (Though to be fair, he had never had too much luck when it came to alleys). His gaze returned to his companion who seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement. 

“Oh Amada-San! That’s it.  _ Untouchable _ !” she exclaimed, practically skipping towards the store, unaware of how strange it looked for such an innocent looking girl to be in such a sketchy place. Ken made sure to quicken his pace so he wasn’t too far away from her. His eyes continue to keep an eye out for any potential danger. He knew he was probably overly cautious, but overly cautious was better than dead.

His companion carefully pulled open the door to the shop, muttering a polite greeting as she entered with Ken following close behind.

The inside of the shop didn’t make the male feel any better about their location. It was rather small in size, but was stuffed to the brim with different types of model guns and shelves with products. If Ken were being honest, it made him a bit claustrophobic. Glancing up at the front counter, he noticed a scruffy looking older male reading a magazine with his feet propped up on the edge of the counter. Other than the clerk, the rest of the shop appeared to be empty.

Rurikawa didn’t pay any mind to her surroundings as she bounded up towards the nearest shelves to begin examining them. 

“Oh Amada-San look! They have an MP5 with Suppressor and a Drop Leg 9mm Magazine pouch!” Before Ken could respond she had already flitted to another area as another item caught her eye. “And this! An m249 SAW Light Machine gun! They even have a beautiful m16 Assault Rifle with its own metal carrying case!” 

Ken honestly couldn’t recall ever seeing his friend so happy. This truly was her element, despite how odd of a choice it was. This continued on for a little while longer, Erina would gush about the types of models they had and Ken would listen but not truly understand. Truth be told, after everything that had happened to him, he would tend to stay away from gun (even model ones)

As the two browsed the store, the door opened again which caused Ken to glance away from his companion. The two boys who entered didn’t look...too dangerous. One boy had bright blonde hair (obviously bleached, if the slightly visible roots were anything to go by) and had kind of a slouch in his walk that vaguely reminded him of Shinjiro, and the other was a scruffy black haired male with large glasses. Nothing too intimidating to be sure, especially since they both looked around his own age if not younger. Rurikawa continued to ramble about the different model kits as the two new customers made their way up to the front counter. Ken noticed the clerk moved to sit up properly to greet them. Looks like they were regulars.

Ken turned his attention back to his friend only to find her no longer by his side and currently bounding up towards the counter. Anxiety crept into Ken’s veins as he quickly followed after her. Thankfully she seemed to be waiting patiently while the two boys listed off gun after gun that they wanted to purchase (seemed to be an excessive amount even for collectors)

“Is that a Fireworks shotgun!?” The exclamation from the female startled Ken, but Rurikawa paid no mind as she stared at the model being passed off to the customers in front of them. Before Ken knew, the strangers and clerk were staring at the two visiting students. 

After a beat the black haired one gave a small nod. “Yeah, you know it?” This action seemed to snap his companion out of his trance as he started at the much smaller female next to them.

“For real?! You like gun models? That’s so cool, girls are never into stuff like this!” He proclaimed, turning his full attention towards Erina. This left his friend to continue getting their models from the clerk who had flat out ignored Erina’s excitement, preferring to focus on the customers he was currently dealing with.

Seeming to come back to her senses, Erina almost shriveled back into herself. “Oh...um yeah! I have a collection at home. My father was really into model weapons, planes, trains and even gunpla. So i’ve...i’ve been around them since I was little.” She explained, pushing a strand of her short curly black hair behind her ear. “They’re pretty cool.” 

The stranger beamed and nodded. “Yeah totally! Akira and I are here all the time to get new models!” Akira? That must be the glasses guy. “I gotta say I prefer the shotguns, they pack a huge ass punch! I uhhh I mean they would if they were real, duh.” 

Ken’s eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the shorter male seem to backtrack his previous statement. Ken noticed a small chuckle from the male’s companion as the male finished up the transaction. He turned towards the trio and smiled down at Erina.

“Your father must be a great teacher, you seem to know your stuff. Your excitement is pretty cute.”

Ken was blown away by the guts on this kid, who said lines like that in real life?? This wasn’t some drama on tv after all! Taking a step forward, almost out of sheer reflex, he pushed a smile onto his face. 

“Of course. It was nice speaking to you two, but I’m sure you have other places to be. We shouldn’t take up any more of your time.” If this had happened 7 years ago, Ken wouldn’t have been able to hold back a snide comment. Thankfully, he felt he had matured a bit since then. Hopefully the rather bold strangers would understand that the conversation was over.

The blonde seemed a little confused at Ken’s tone, where the black haired one...Akira simply nodded. “Come on Ryuji. We still need to go grab a few more things before meeting up with everyone else.” His eyes locked with Ken’s. “It was nice speaking with the two of you.” With that the male turned on his heel to leave the shop, the other boy quickly followed behind while yelling for his friend to wait up. When he reached the door he stopped right before leaving and flashed Ken and Erina a large smile, and waved before continuing after his aloof friend.

Ken noticed Erina breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you for that Amada-San, I don’t know what possessed me to talk to them in such a familiar manner.” She confessed. “It’s almost like I’m a different person when models are involved!” 

“It’s alright, we all have things that make us act strangely. Don’t worry too much about it.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Let’s go ahead and see if they have anything you want. We should be going to eat soon so we aren’t out too late. We would be setting a pretty bad example as student council members.”

* * *

The beds in the hotel were rather comfortable, at least they were more comfortable than the beds in the dorms back at school. Ken lay stretched out on the plush mattress, waiting for his turn to shower. Haruto was taking his sweet time in the bathroom, and their other roommates had yet to show up for curfew, so Ken currently had the room to himself. He spent the time silently browsing on his smartphone. 

“I should probably message Yukari now before it gets too late.” He muttered to himself. It would be nice to see the elder woman again. He had been feeling like he was going through the motions since he left the Shadow Operatives. He would never admit that to his friends, but it was true. Sure he had excelled on the soccer field, and had even become student council president, but he never felt like he was really doing what needed to be done. Almost like he was stuck in a place he shouldn’t be. He didn’t feel like himself anymore.

_ ‘Yukari-San, I’m in Tokyo right now and was wondering if you were free to meet up? I’ll be returning to Port Island on the third of November. I hope we can meet up before I go home.’ _

As he wrote, he wondered if he sounded too formal in his message. It had been about a year or so since she had spoken to the woman and she had somehow gotten even more famous since then, so he was unsure where he stood at that point, or if she would even have the time to see him.

The sound of the water stopping caught his attention as he sent his message. Soon Haruto entered the room in a pair of sweats with a damp towel wrapped around his neck. “Your turn man.”

“Did you save any hot water for me?” Ken joked as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. He sat his phone down on the nightstand before he began making his way towards the bathroom. 

“Nope, gonna be ice cold. I mean you’re gonna need it after being around Rurikawa all day.” The comment caused Ken to groan. Seems like his attempts earlier hadn’t deterred his friend from being a pain in his ass.

“It’s really not like that.” He insisted, giving Haruto a light shove before entering the bathroom. His friend laughed almost obnoxiously as Ken shut the door in his face.

“Oh Amada-san! Don’t be like! I just want to loooove you!” Haruto had raised the pitch of his voice to mimic Erina’s voice, causing Ken to groan and roll his eyes.

“I honestly have no idea how we are still friends.” Ken complained through the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Garden of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! It's definitely the longest chapter so far!

Ken never really thought of himself as a religious man. After growing up surrounded by death and the Shadows, it was hard to believe in some ‘all powerful yet kind God’ who watched over his people. So this church in Kanda wouldn’t have been a place he would have visited during this trip. 

“Come on man! Don’t look so glum.” Ken felt a harsh slap on his back as Haruto passed in front of him. “I promise I’m not trying to convert you.” Of course if Haruto tried he would definitely fail. The thought reminded Ken of an upperclassman he had met during elementary school. She had been quite a strange and spastic woman, always telling him it was bad to curse and giving him speeches about God. He wondered how she was doing now, he hadn’t seen her in years.

Ken let out a humorless chuckle as he followed his friend inside the large building. Taking a look at his surroundings, the Church didn’t seem to fancy. Just a few rows of benches for the faithful to sit in, and a pew for the pastor up in the front. The fanciest thing about this place was the stained glass window in the very back of the building. Up in one of the front rows sat a young girl, her green eyes seemed intensely focused on the Shogi board sitting next to her.

He was so in his head he didn’t notice a pastor walking up to the pair of teens.

“Oh it is so nice to see new young faces coming to our congregation!” The male spoke with a kind fatherly smile on his face. Haruto seemed to respond in kind.

“Thank you Father. Unfortunately, we’re just visiting. Our class is on a trip from Tatsumi Port Island, but I had wanted to visit a service while we were in Tokyo.” He explained...calmly? Ken had never seen Haruto this polite. He must really respect Church officials for him to have calmed his personality this much.

The father’s smile twitched for a moment, and if Ken hadn’t been paying attention he wouldn’t have noticed.

“I see, I see. Well, let me tell you a few things about our congregation while you are here.” Ken suppressed a groan as the man continued. He explained how the Church was built, who founded it, how it kept running, etc. etc. He just seemed to drone on.

As the Father spoke, Ken continued to let his eyes wander around the building. Along with that one Shogi playing girl, he noticed a group of teens that seemed to keep glancing over at Haruto, The Father, and himself. Quite strange, he would have to keep an eye out on them. 

“Where are my manners, I’ve been going on and on about our wonderful Church but I have yet to ask for your names. I am Father Yamaguchi Hayate.”

Haruto, who had somehow been listening intently to the Father, responded in turn. “Kobayashi Haruto. The sour puss next to me is Amada Ken.” Ken felt a tick of irritation. He wasn’t that bad, he just wasn’t religious and didn’t care about their rambling.

The Father seemed to find the two amusing and let out a small chuckle. “Well I am so grateful that the good Lord has blessed my day by letting me meet the two of you.” A pregnant pause fell between the three as the Father seemed to steadily grow more anxious. “Now...I feel rather reluctant to ask this of you boys, but our lovely Church is going through a bit of a financial crisis.” He began, his eyes never leaving Haruto while he spoke. “Because of this we have been having to ask our congregation for offerings. Whatever you might be willing to give we would appreciate it.”

A brow raised as Ken crossed his arms. In the distance (oddly enough, in the direction of that other group of teens) he vaguely heard the words “swindling” and “teens” rather loudly considering the volume most people used in churches.

Haruto’s response was instantaneous, pulling out his wallet. “Of course Father! I’m always happy to help out!” Before he could pull out any bills though, Ken grabbed his wrist lightly. 

“Sorry Father, but before we offer anything I was curious as to what this money goes to?” He questioned, eyeing the man for any kind of reaction. 

Surprisingly there was none, the man simply smiled at Ken, looking at him for the first time since he had started speaking. 

“Of course! This money will be going to renovations for our children’s study room, as well as buying food for the homeless. Every cent we get is used for a good cause of course.” Ken found no reason in the Father’s words to hold his friend back. So he let go of Haruto’s wrist and took a step back. His friend flashed him a look that said they were probably gonna talk about this on the way back to the hotel later.

Haruto pulled out a 2000 Yen bill and handed it to the Father. “Here you go Father. It’s not much but I hope it helps.” With that he glanced back over at Ken, as if urging him to make a donation as well. To which Ken shrugged. 

“Sorry, I don’t have any cash on me. I spent it at lunch.” Definitely a lie, but the Father didn’t have to know that. Ken ignored the indignant look Haruto flashed at him, but his friend didn’t argue and simply handed over his own money. 

The father smiled graciously at Haruto and thanked him profusely. As the two struck up a conversation again Ken decided he wasn’t feeling too comfortable inside the church any longer. So he tapped Haruto on the shoulder and let him know he was going to wait for him outside. The Father seemed to almost relax at hearing Ken’s words, which didn’t strike Ken as too odd. After all, Ken obviously hadn’t been as into the whole religious rambling like Haruto had been. 

As he left, he noticed that the group of teens were no longer staking out in the corner. They must have left as well. Ken definitely felt more comfortable as he stepped outside. Churches were always so stuffy that he just couldn’t find the same comfort in the building that some people (like Haruto) could. 

Once outside, Ken once again spotted that strange group of teens not too far away from the door. Trying to be polite, Ken walked a bit farther away from the group to sit on a bench while he waited for Haruto. Though with the volume of the group, it was quite hard for Ken to avoid eavesdropping. 

“That crook has such an effing God complex it’s crazy! Acting all high and mighty like he’s actually helping people! Makes me effing sick!” Glancing over at the group, Ken noticed two familiar faces. The same two boys that he had met the day prior with Rurikawa. Interesting how he kept running into them, considering how large Tokyo was.

“Hush Ryuji, you’re being way too loud!” A female voice exclaimed. Ken averted his gaze so that they didn’t catch on that he could hear them. Another female voice spoke up as Ken did so. 

“It seems the rumors were correct though. I suppose all that is left is to see if we can get into his palace.” She explained. Ken furrowed his brows. Palace? He hadn’t heard about any palaces in the area. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Which was his reasoning for continuing to listen in.

Before anyone continued, he swore he heard a cat meowing. The sound reminded him of Koromaru, who he had been forced to send to Mitsuru while he was gone. He knew the elder woman would take good care of him, but that didn’t stop him from missing his faithful friend.

“Morgana is right! We need to focus on figuring out what this guy thinks of the Church as!” Ken’s confusion seemed to only grow at this, no one else had spoken before this new girl. So why was she acting as if someone had? 

“Oh oh! What about Piggy bank?” This response from the loud blond male triggered an angry hiss from the cat, and a laugh from the smaller orange haired female.

“He’s right, we already used that one Ryuji! Remember?”

“Oh...oh yeah.”

This seemed to go on for a while and Ken had begun to tune them out, their words made no sense to him so he decided to just wait for Haruto to finish so that they could return to the hotel. They were supposed to meet Rurikawa for dinner soon, so hopefully he wouldn’t take too long.

“What about Eden? Like the garden of Eden? That’s a bible story right?” The blonde female questioned. As she did, a mechanical female voice spoke up as well, but it was a bit too quiet for Ken to make out.

Suddenly the world seemed to spin around him, tinting a light shade of red. Jumping to his feet, anxiety filling his gut as he looked around. Ken knew that sometimes shadows seeped into the regular world, (which is why Mitsuru founded the Shadow Operatives to begin with) but he couldn’t tell if this was the work of a shadow. Dread sunk in as he realized how many innocents were in the area, and without his trusty spear he would be able to do nothing to protect them. He wasn’t Akihiko after all, no one but Sanada was crazy enough to fight Shadows with their bare fists. 

As the world seemed to settle, Ken noticed a change in his surroundings. Glancing around with a careful eye, he saw the modest Church had been replaced with something that looked quite similar to the Sistine Chapel...or would if the Sistine Chapel had been the set of a horror movie. The building seemed so decrepit that it looked as if it could fall over at any moment. He continued to examine his surroundings and noticed a group of masked figures where the group of teens had once been. 

They didn’t look nearly as confused as the boy felt, but nonetheless he felt it was far too dangerous for even masked individuals to be lurking around. So he quickly dashed over to the group.

“Hey, you guys probably shouldn’t be hanging around here. It’s best if you go home and get out of your weird costumes.” Ken said, keeping a cool and calm exterior that he had learned from no other than Mitsuru herself. 

The group turned to him, examining the male as if he had a second head. The small orange one, and the blonde female even let out a shriek and both jumped away from him as if he were the one that was putting him in danger.

“For real? How the hell did you get here?!” Ken turned his attention towards the blond male with the metal mask that almost looked like part of a skull. Ken paused for a moment. He couldn’t tell these civilians about shadows, despite how strangely they were dressed, it was too dangerous to let them know. 

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is this area might be dangerous right now, so you need to leave.” He repeated, making sure not to keep his eyes settled on one spot for too long. If this was a shadow’s doing then he needed to be alert as they had a habit of coming from anywhere 

He wondered if this occurrence was anything like the Dark Hour, it would explain why it suddenly seemed like no one but himself and these teens were around. He hoped that if it was like there Dark Hour, that Haruto and Rurikawa were safely tucked away in coffins (or whatever was the safe space for people without potential.) He would need to call Mitsuru and let her know about this incident.

The fox masked man flipped part of his hair...somehow doing so with the mask on (Ken was a bit impressed) “I believe you are mistaken. As you see, we are the ones with weapons intended for fighting and you seem to be unarmed.” His words caused Ken to pause his scanning so that he could take another look at the group, and they were in fact armed. All except for the small orange one. He was about to speak up before the blond male yelled again.

“Hey! You’re the dude from the airsoft shop! Joker, we met this dude yesterday!” The guy with the skull mask turned towards a male with fluffy black hair. Ken quickly looked at the group of masked strangers, only just now noticing the resemblance they shared to the group of teens he had been listening in on.

“Oh dear, it seems your acquaintance must have been dragged in when we used the Navigator app.” A young woman with a large hat spoke, her voice soft and demure. She reminded him a bit of Fuuka, which was a bit comforting. “I’m so sorry you’ve been brought here.” She said, giving him a kind smile. “We will be sure to take you out of here. Just please don’t tell anyone what you saw here.” Yeah, he definitely felt like he was talking to Fuuka again while speaking to this female. She seemed far too kind to be here...where ever ‘here’ was.

Ken shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine. If this is what I think it is, I’ll just need to contact an acquaintance of mine.” He quickly explained. Sure these guys had weapons but if this was a situation with shadows then they would need more than that.

“You’re underestimating us!” A rather squeaky voice exclaimed. Ken looked around for the owner of the voice. “We’ve been to palaces thousands of times! We don’t need an amatur to tell us this is dangerous.” Finally Ken glanced down and saw...a cat?

It was silent for a moment as Ken stared at the cat, kneeling down in front of him. “A robot cat? Is this thing an anti-shadow weapon too?” He had meant to just think the question but the words came out before he realized it. 

The cat squaked in indignation, saying things about how it wasn’t a cat or a robot, but was in fact a human. Ken ignored those things though as the biker suited woman spoke up.

“You know about Shadows?” Ken stood once again, nodding as he made eye contact with her. If she knew about Shadows then he had to assume that the rest of their group did.

“It...is a bit of a long story.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got Ken to the Metaverse! I was going to make it a bit longer but to be honest, I didn't want to write out Ken explaining the plot of Persona 3 lol. Thank you guys so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading! Sorry if this was a little short, but I wanted to establish Ken's life outside of the SEES and the Shadow Operatives! The next chapter should be a bit longer!


End file.
